Timo
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Jimmy odiaba todo eso. Cindy le sonreía con un cinismo astuto y cruel como si tuviese todo controlado. Pero él solo quería romperle la cara a su Clon Malvado por actuar con tanta soltura con ella ¿Acaso Cindy comprendía lo raro que se sentía al querer golpearse a si mismo? De seguro que si y lo estaba disfrutando.


**Timo**

Las palmeras que usaban de cortinas se retiraron automáticamente como un despertador natural. Jimmy gruñó ligeramente y se giró, intentando aferrarse al sueño. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que debía hacerle ajustes a esa maquinaria para que se abriera lentamente y no fuese tan espantoso sentir la intensa luz de la mañana sobre los párpados cerrados. También recordó que llevaba años pensando en exactamente lo mismo pero siempre se distraía.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar la razón por la que nunca cumplía su objetivo. Por lo menos su _distracción_ tenía nombre y apellido. Definitivamente olvidaría cientos de cosas por ella. Los años cerca de su _rival_ solo habían vuelto su vida más interesante, un constante reto.

\- Hey… -comentó, estirándose y alargando su mano hacia el costado de la cama- ¿Qué te parece si hoy…?

Pero se cortó cuando sus dedos tocaron las frías sábanas y por mucho que extendió el brazo no encontró el cuerpo que buscaba. Sus cejas se fruncieron y suspiró pesadamente hasta dejarse caer sobre sus hombros.

\- Hasta yo sé lo que es unas vacaciones… -murmuró, sentándose con resignación.

El ambiente cálido de la Isla lo rodeó. La casa en el árbol que habían ido mejorando acorde los años iban pasando tenía un ambiente hogareño e íntimo. Una mezcla entre casa de playa y un departamento cómodo pero rústico. Jimmy estiró su cuerpo para quitarse la pereza del cuerpo y fue al pequeño baño donde se lavó el rostro con agua dulce. Un poco más despierto salió al corredor hasta la agreste cocina y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Cindy ahí. No se había quedado dormido, eso lo sabía, pues se había despertado con los rayos de sol en la cara. Así que era obvio que ella se había levantado mucho antes, tanto que de seguro ya había desayunado y había decidido salir por su cuenta.

No era algo extraño que eso ocurriese, pero usualmente esa era la actitud que la chica tomaba cuando tenían una discusión el día anterior y quería atormentarlo un poco a pesar de haberse ido a la cama en paz. Una pequeña venganza. Porque no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Vortex encontraba entretenido inquietarlo de cualquier manera. Pero él recordaba bien que el día anterior había sido normal y tranquilo. Ambos habían llegado a su isla personal como solían hacerlo cada año, en la misma fecha, y se habían divertido explorando, nadando al atardecer y dándole mantenimiento a su casa en el árbol para que funcionara mejor que un reloj suizo. Por regla general no tenían ninguna tecnología avanzada ahí, era su lugar de descanso y no querían distracciones. Para ambos, esa isla que los forzaba a ejercitar sus cuerpos además de sus mentes era una terapia relajante. Al final del día se habían ido a dormir agotados y relajados. En realidad, recordaba como Cindy se había escabullido hasta recostarse sobre su pecho aludiendo que hacía algo de frío y él se había reído por la innecesaria excusa cargada de orgullo en la voz de su compañera. Aun así la había estrechado contra él y se había dormido al ritmo de la respiración femenina.

A pesar del tiempo o tal vez exactamente por lo mismo, le costaba ver a Cindy como su _novia_ , ponerle ese título encima se sentía como intentar cubrir con una aleación débil a una obra maestra. Ya no eran niños, seguían peleando como tales, pero tenían la madurez de los años. Por lo menos los suficientes años para apenas ser llamados adultos. Por fin. Si lo pensaba, era gracioso, ya no necesitaba un permiso escrito de sus padres para comprar plutonio pero aun no podía decir en voz alta el tipo de relación que tenía con Cindy. Pero ella no era su novia. En realidad, le molestaba que dijeran que lo era y su reacción no era por razones infantiles. Simplemente se sentía débil y floja esa palabra. Además, sabía que ella le golpearía si sabía realmente lo que eran. Y no sería un golpe ligero, ella era una luchadora letal y prefería estar del lado correcto de tus ataques físicos. Una cosa era discutir y otra cosa ser lanzado a gran velocidad contra el suelo en un arranque de ira que él detonara. Para él era más divertido ver a Cindy patear el trasero de sus enemigos. Le llenaba de orgullo. Pero esa era la misma razón por la que sabía cuánto podía presionarla antes de hacerla realmente explotar.

\- ¿A dónde se fue…? –murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la casa.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que un holograma a tamaño real aparecía frente a él. Lo peor de todo fue el increíble parecido que tenía este con su persona. Las diferencias ligeras entre ambos solo podían corresponder a una persona. A pesar de los años ese sujeto seguía teniendo el peinado que emulaba unos cuernos y las cejas despeinadas.

Eso no podía ser algo bueno.

\- _Saludos Jimmy_. –escucharse a sí mismo en un tono más grave y sádico le dio escalofríos- _Quería felicitarte personalmente, pero ya sabes, la vida de un clon es ocupada. En especial cuando puedo sacarle provecho a tu fama._

\- ¿Qué…?

¿Felicitar?

\- _Oh, claro, debes estar confundido. Pobre Jimmy._ –una sonrisa ladeada se formó en el holograma- _Unos años atrás tuviste una gran aventura espacial. Lo de siempre ¿No?_ –una ronca risa siseo entre los labios del clon- _Error. En esa ocasión te metiste con política. Y no cualquier política, Jimmy. Política Espacial_.

\- Oh… no… -pudo sentir como se drenaba la sangre de su rostro al ir conectando los puntos.

Sí, sabía de qué hablaba el Clon Malvado. En una serie de eventos Cindy había sido secuestrada por unos traficantes de esclavos. Después de rescatarla, ella había querido tomar venganza y había logrado que la propia Confederación Espacial, el poder más grande entre las especies del universo, la apoyara.

\- _Voy a asumir que estás entendiendo mi punto._ –el clon chasqueó su lengua con diversión- _Repentinamente me enteré que mi buen Jimmy Neutron no solo estaba congraciado con la Confederación Espacial y el Consejo. Sino que había sido designado como representante del planeta Tierra, con todos los privilegios y poderes que eso implica_ _¡La mezcla perfecta entre presidente del mundo y diplomático espacial!_

No.

No podía ser.

Si algo raro hubiese pasado, el Consejo, la cúpula más fuerte de la Confederación Espacial, lo hubiese llamado o dado una advertencia. Pero todos esos años habían ocurrido con total tranquilidad, sin reportes extraños o anomalías.

\- _Ahora mismo debes estarte preguntando qué hice. Tu pobre cerebro debe estarse estrujando por adivinar qué es lo que hice al saber que tenía el mismo rostro y ADN que el representante de la Tierra ¿No?_ –el Clon Malvado soltó una carcajada cruel- _Descuida, estuve tentando el terreno. Solo tomé ventaja de todo lo que me daban. Hospedaje, dinero, mujeres, sobornos. Solo debía ser carismático y aprovecharme de su ingenuidad. Les prometí tantas cosas después de que se desvivieran en atenciones conmigo, actué como su salvador, su buen samaritano que usaría toda su influencia de héroe para hablar con las personas de la Confederación Espacial._ –levantó sus cejas suavemente- _Algunos planetas eran capaces de quitarle la comida a sus infantes para tratarme como príncipe porque creían que los ayudaría. Oh, Jimmy, tanta gente cree que eres un santo… o se dio cuenta ya que eres un estafador_.

\- Maldito… -gruñó, sintiendo la respiración pesada y su corazón encogerse por culpa. Después de todo, él lo había creado, sus acciones eran su culpa.

¿Cómo podría enterarse de la escala de daño que su clon había hecho?

- _El peor mal es aquel que se disfraza de bondad. Y tú y yo sabemos que eres un aprovechado cuando quieres y yo lo soy todo el tiempo. No olvides que yo sigo siendo una parte de ti. Ni más… -_ saboreo las palabras- _ni menos. No finjas ni te hagas el santo._ –dio un ligero aplauso- _Pero ahora quiero hacer cambios grandes. En realidad, quiero llevar a la Tierra al siguiente nivel. Algo noble ¿No…? Pero para eso necesito…_

\- A Cindy. –susurró Jimmy.

Las decisiones más importantes solo podían ser realizadas con la aprobación de ambos representantes. Cindy era la otra mitad. Si su clon quería usar todo su poder, necesitaba a la rubia.

\- _Adivina quién está conmigo, Jimmy-boy. Admito que es una fiera pero de la mejor calidad. Y todos estos años la han vuelto hermosa y mucho más fascinante que en el pasado. Oh…_ -fingió recordar algo- _¿Sabes cómo le dicen a los clones que superan al original en uno de esos planetas industriales ridículos de los que me aproveché? Los llaman Malche y si lo intentas traducir a nuestro idioma es algo como "Homúnculo_ " _. Un ser creado por la ciencia y por ende mejor al original. Me gusta Malche._ –le guiñó un ojo- _Creo que a Cindy también le va a gustar._

Y el holograma desapareció. Jimmy contuvo el impulso de maldecir, por instinto quiso aplastar la pequeña pieza en forma de pirámide en el suelo. No podía creer que hubiese dejado que eso pasara. Pero su lógica lo detuvo. A primera vista esa no era tecnología terrestre, tal vez podría saber a qué se enfrentaba si analizaba el proyector.

Pero este explotó frente a él.

A veces olvidaba que su clon era un genio como él y podía predecirlo ligeramente al compartir similitudes. La cuestión era que Jimmy había estado constantemente trabajando su ingenio, mejorándolo, poniéndose retos y metiéndose en problemas. Así que esperaba tener más a su favor. Además, " _Malche_ " tenía una desventaja. Cindy estaba con él y si creía por un instante que eso le estaba dando algún beneficio, pues estaba equivocado. Ya no eran unos niños ingenuos ni cometían los errores del pasado.

Jimmy corrió de regreso a donde había dejado su deslizador y mientras se vestía, de vuelta a sus cómodos pantalones y camiseta, activó el rastreador que tenía la rubia bajo la piel. No era la primera ni la última vez que se felicitaba por ponerle a sus amigos y familia ese pedazo de tecnología. Si tenía suerte, su clon ni siquiera sospecharía del mismo y por ende no lo habría desactivado. Cuando vio las coordenadas tuvo que rodar los ojos.

¿Hablaba mal de él que su propio clon escogiera una isla famosamente maldita?

\- Bien, será a la ciudad de los canales. –se ordenó, poniendo rumbo hacia Venecia.

En algunas ocasiones (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), mientras la esencia de Cindy lo distraía de sus inventos o el brillo de su mirada lo hacía olvidarse de su nombre (otra cosa que no planeaba admitir aunque lo sometieran a tortura), Jimmy había creído que sería interesante visitar Venecia con ella. La arquitectura del lugar, su historia y manejo del vidrio en métodos casi alucinantes lo motivaban con curiosidad para hacer el viaje. Además, había el otro lado de Venecia que seguramente podría disfrutar junto con Cindy. No era un romántico empedernido pero cuando se esforzaba era consciente que podía caer en lo cursi ¿Una cita en Venecia? Si, debía entrar en esa categoría. Por lo menos no era París. Tal vez porque era consciente que cuando oía " _París_ ", él escuchaba " _Louvre_ ". Así que no pensaba en romance, sino en conocimiento.

Pero ahora, su primera visita a Venecia sería a Poveglia, la isla donde aproximadamente ciento sesenta mil personas vivas o muertas fueron cremadas en la época del Renacimiento debido a la peste bubónica. Si. Su clon había entrado al internet, buscado la isla más escalofriante que se le ocurrió y ahí puso su base malvada.

No podía darle puntos por originalidad.

El deslizador volaba a máxima velocidad. Tal vez la peor parte era que no estaba exactamente preocupado por Cindy. Si, sabía que conseguiría salvarla. Lo que le incomodaba era que ella estaría francamente molesta por haber sido secuestrada. La rubia odiaba que la tomaran por una damisela en peligro y el mal humor no se le iba fácilmente. En realidad, le tenía cierta pena a su Clon Malvado, pues era él quien tendría que lidiar con Cindy hasta que él llegara ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez terminaba salvándolo a él.

La computadora le anunció que estaba llegando a su destino. Por lo que podía ver le faltaba poco para llegar a Poveglia, el deslizador ya había llegado a Venecia y se apartaba de las islas principales y sus canales llenos de góndolas que solo cargaban turistas. Poveglia estaba separada del corazón de Venecia y cuando la vio se sorprendió por la forma octagonal de una pequeña isleta frente a una isla más grande en forma de trapecio. La vegetación parecía consumir el lugar pero podía distinguir el célebre campanario del psiquiátrico que había operado en los años veinte bajo el sádico yugo de un director que vio finalizada su vida lanzándose de la torre donde la gran campana descansaba aludiendo que veía a los muertos de antaño.

\- Pintoresco lugar. –murmuró Jimmy, bajando la velocidad del deslizador cuando llegó cerca de la isla.

Un vistazo hacia abajo le despertó nauseas, podía ver huesos humanos fundidos a las rocas como si estuviesen tallados ahí en un oscuro tono. Tanta gente había sido enviada ahí, enferma, agonizante y sin salvación que seguramente algunos habían intentado escapar de su prisión nadando pero solo habían encontrado una muerte húmeda en lugar de las llamas purificantes del fuego. Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando el comunicador comenzó a sonar. No era un contacto conocido y tampoco se trataba de algún gobierno. Después de codificar su locación y asegurarse contra cualquier ciberataque que pudiese ocurrir, abrió la señal y aceptó la videollamada.

\- _Eso fue rápido_. –saludó su Clon Malvado, enmarcando una ceja- _Casi conmovedor_.

\- Veo que sigues vivo y en una pieza. –Jimmy sonrió de lado para aparentar toda la seguridad posible- Que afortunado.

\- _¿Te refieres a Cindy?_ –Malche fingió una sorpresa casi ridícula- _Pero si es toda una dama, se merece el cielo. En realidad, no estaría mal dárselo ¿No crees?_

\- ¿Qué? –sintió como fruncía el ceño hasta casi dolerle y apoyó sus manos sobre la consola- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- _Oh, Jimmy…. Jimmy ¡Que ingenuo que eres! Cindy no me haría daño, estamos en el mismo equipo. Admito que al inicio pensé en secuestrarla, pero una pequeña charla con ella me demostró que había mejores opciones. Al parecer no has sabido darle su lugar y le ofrecí una mano amiga, un hombro donde apoyarse y un lugar donde resplandecer._

\- Debes estar bromeando…

Malche se hizo a un lado encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, como si no le importara que no le creyera. En un ademán teatral extendió su brazo, haciendo una presentación y por el costado opuesto apareció Cindy.

No lucía como el día anterior. Ahora tenía un ligero bronceado, apenas perceptible pero que Jimmy reconoció bien por sus actividades del día anterior, tenía el cabello rubio suelto y alisado con tanto esmero que parecía una navaja de oro la que caía por su espalda, sus ojos brillaban intensos y distantes, una fría sonrisa adornaba sus labios pintados de suave carmesí. La ropa que había usado para dormir había desaparecido, Cindy llevaba un ligero vestido negro con un corsé sobre su cintura en tonos plomizos. Ella ladeó el rostro y movió su mentón como indiferente saludo.

Oh no.

No _eso_. Odiaba cuando _eso_ pasaba.

\- Así que ahora estás con Malche. –acusó Jimmy, frunciendo el ceño- ¿En serio?

\- _Él sabe valorarme._ –la voz de Cindy sonaba cruel y venenosa.

Pero fue catastrófico ver a su clon rodearla por la cintura y apretarla contra su costado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo tenerla ahí. Mucho peor era verla presionarse naturalmente ahí, con una familiaridad que ni siquiera tenía con él.

\- _Tú crees saber nuestras diferencias, pero hay mucho más que eso, Jimmy._ –Malche deslizó sus dedos por el brazo femenino y le retiró el guante sin dedos color plomo que cubría su mano- _Cuando encuentro algo valioso y único lo hago mío. No lo doy por asegurado._

Odiaba eso.

Lo odiaba.

Y la fina alianza dorada con un gran diamante en el anular de Cindy era como un golpe seco en su estómago.

En verdad odiaba todo eso.

Sus dientes se apretaron y casi pudo escucharlos rechinar cuando su clon tomó la mano femenina y la besó suavemente. Al parecer había hecho algo más que disfrutar todos esos años en el espacio, Malche había aprendido trucos. Unos que estaba usando sobre una sonrojada Cindy que miraba al chico con genuina sorpresa, sin apartarse.

\- ¿Me hiciste venir hasta aquí para observar esto? –gruñó Jimmy- ¡Felicidades! Ya te vi ponerte cariñoso con Cindy ¡Qué gran villano! Te comportas como si tuviésemos quince años ¿No crees?

- _Te traje aquí para que confirmaras como te quitaba tu novia._ –bromeo Malche- _Hay algo en los clásicos que me encanta ¿Quitarle la chica al héroe? ¡De mis favoritos! En especial cuando vale la pena._

\- Vortex –sintió que mordía las palabras- no es mi novia.

\- _Él tiene razón._ –sorpresivamente esa fue Cindy que se soltó del joven para mirar directamente a Jimmy a través de la pantalla- _No soy tu novia. Malche nunca te arrebató nada, porque no te pertenecía_.

Oh…

La miró con reproche. Eso era jugar sucio. Y cruel.

Odiaba eso.

La rubia apartó la mirada y sonrió suavemente al clon

\- _¿Puedo…?_

\- _Por supuesto, preciosa._

Se anotó mentalmente golpearlo. Le molestaba que la gente llamara a Cindy así. Claro, era preciosa, pero era insultante que consideraran ese su mejor atributo para halagarla. No era solo una cara bonita. Si fuese así ya se hubiese aburrido de ella años atrás y no estaría deseando arrancarle los dientes a su versión mala ¿Alguien tenía idea lo perturbador que era anhelar golpearse a sí mismo? Ese tipo de pensamientos no lo lograba solo una cara bonita.

Le fue imposible pensar más, porque desde el campanario de la isla salió un rayo azulado en su dirección. No tuvo tiempo para maniobrar hacia un lado y el rayo capturó el deslizador, envolviéndolo en un campo de fuerza. Jimmy tuvo que admirar el trabajo bien hecho que había hecho Malche, su deslizador se estaba moviendo a una velocidad increíble, apenas y podía ver la vegetación, los viñedos, las viejas construcciones y el fangoso suelo producto de las cenizas de los muertos. Todo era borroso para él pero dentro del campo de fuerza era totalmente estable, como si no se estuviese trasladando tan vertiginosamente. Con ese rayo su clon podría tomar algo increíblemente delicado y no derramaría ni una gota. Lo cual era admirable y su interés científico cosquilleó en el fondo de su cabeza, pidiéndole averiguar cómo lo había hecho.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, se preparó para su inminente recibimiento, puso bajo protección sus inventos más preciados que cargaba consigo y que en las manos de su Clon Malvado podían ser dañinos y se retiró todo aquello que podría ser confiscado. No le daría el gusto a _Malche_ de quedarse con algo.

Ya era suficientemente irritante mirarlo tratar a Cindy como si fuese el centro mismo del universo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su lado malvado se sintiera atraído hacia ella. La idea de que estuviese utilizándola era más reconfortante de cierta manera. Aunque si era lógico, la compatibilidad que tenía con la rubia no se debía por su lado bondadoso, principalmente lo que los atraía tan fuertemente y hacía que quisiera aprisionarla contra su cuerpo era el constante y peligroso reto que ella representaba. Ninguno de los dos era noble y hasta sus aspectos más egoístas parecían estar complementarse en una lucha afilada. Pero la lógica no precedía en ese momento. Simplemente detestaba saber que su clon se sentía atraído por Cindy.

No le extrañó ver que el rayo lo detuvo en el canal que estaba frente al psiquiátrico y su deslizador se apoyó en las turbias aguas como si fuese un bote. Las puertas de lo que debió ser la zona de carga se abrieron y rechinó los dientes al ver a Cindy del brazo de Malche, quien tenía su mano libre sobre la femenina en un casi protector contacto. Ninguno de los dos lo miraban, entretenidos en su conversación privada.

\- …podrías sacarle mejor provecho a la zona médica, el sol entra por ambos lados y es mejor un laboratorio bien ambientado que algo oculto y húmedo ¿No crees? –le aconsejaba Cindy- La isla te pertenece y tienes cómo protegerla. No hay necesidad de ocultarlo bajo tierra. No eres un niño pequeño que necesita poner sus cosas en el sótano porque no tiene dinero para comprarse un lugar donde poner su propio lugar para trabajar ¿No?

Odiaba eso.

En verdad. En verdad odiaba eso.

Lo peor era ver la sonrisa ladeada de su clon, completamente interesado en las palabras embelesantes y astutas de Cindy.

\- No necesitas recrear a este fracasado. –completó la chica, apoyando su mano libre en el brazo del joven.

\- ¿Terminaron? –Jimmy interrumpió, sintiendo la vena en su frente a punto de explotar- ¿Quieren que me encierre yo mismo para que sigan con su… _lo que sea_? –acusó, lanzándole una mirada fija a Cindy.

Ella sonrió de lado, divertida ante su irritación y como si no fuese nada nuevo para ella, llevó su mano hacia su espalda y tomó lo que parecía una escopeta corta futurística con dos cañones y apuntó a Jimmy.

\- Admiro tu interés por ella. –comentó Malche, mirando a la chica con orgullo- Tiene una natural iniciativa, casi como si pudiese leer nuestra mente y supiese exactamente qué hacer para conquistarnos.

No tenía idea…

\- Me halagas. –Cindy sonrió e hizo un gesto a Jimmy- Muévete Neutron, no tenemos todo el día.

Le sorprendió descubrir que su clon tenía tanta confianza en ella y en tan poco tiempo. No solo la rubia lo guio a una de las celdas de contención para los pacientes más peligrosos del psiquiátrico, sino que Malche le permitió a Cindy ser quien revisara si estaba armado o cargaba algo útil encima. Ella le dio un par de empujones cuando intentó hacerla entrar en razón o explicarse, pero Cindy ni siquiera le gritó ni le dio un discurso de por qué estaba vendiéndolo. Solo lo empujó todo el camino por el psiquiátrico y apoyó la letal arma entre sus omóplatos cuando intentaba saber qué ocurría.

\- Jimmy… -respondió por fin su clon- Si planeo tomar tu lugar, no puedo permitirme el lujo de tenerte suelto por ahí ¿No crees?

\- Entonces ¿Planeas encerrarme en este lugar a espera que me muera?

\- Dramático. –Cindy lo detuvo cuando llegaron al final del destartalado corredor- Siempre eres tan extremista y ridículo.

Eso no era verdad.

¿Verdad…?

El resto del psiquiátrico había recibido mejoras, parecía unas instalaciones altamente tecnológicas pero con el aire macabro y funesto de la isla. Lamentablemente ese sector se mantenía casi igual a como debió lucir antes. Obviamente Malche quería que sus prisioneros sintieran el peso de todas las personas que perdieron su razón y vida ahí, confinados en esas celdas siendo productos de experimentación psiquiátrica por el supuesto bien de la ciencia. Cindy abrió la puerta de la celda, lo único que parecía nuevo. Y actuó como si él no estuviese, se giró para mirar a Malche y apoyó su mano desarmada sobre el pecho de él.

Odiaba eso.

\- Conozco a Nerdtron y tú sabes cómo piensa. Así que eres el único que con un solo vistazo puede saber si él encontrará una forma de escapar. –y enmarcó una de sus cejas- El error típico de nuestros enemigos es confiarse demasiado del genio este.

¿ _Este_? ¿En serio?

\- Por favor… -susurró Jimmy.

\- Ella tiene razón. –Malche asintió- No quiero iniciar nuestra conquista sobre la Tierra y luego saber que escapaste para iniciar una revolución o alguna tontería de esas. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con héroes.

Jimmy vio como entraba en la celda y lo dejaba a solas con Cindy. La miró y ella siguió apuntándolo con su arma, manteniendo la expresión divertida e indiferente.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, mirando su anillo- ¿Celoso, Nanotron? –lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas iluminadas por la luz artificial sobre ambos-También me tomó por sorpresa que tu Clon Malvado tuviese un interés… _personal_ –saboreó la palabra- en mí. Si, es realmente halagador saber que es casi genético tu debilidad por mí.

\- Y tú estás disfrutando todo esto. –se cruzó de brazos- Todo el drama y tratarme como un prisionero. A veces pienso que acumulas tus venganzas para momentos como estos.

\- ¿Quién sabe…?

Cindy se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia la celda, cerrándola con un suave empuje de su mano. Los seguros magnéticos se activaron y un campo de fuerza selló cualquier sonido que Malche pudiese dar desde el interior.

\- Nunca me voy a cansar de maltratarte un poco. –le recordó, apoyándose contra la pared y lanzándole el arma- ¿Interesante pieza, no crees?

Jimmy la atrapó y examinó la tecnología, era una mezcla entre humana y alienígena, bastante fascinante.

\- No vi ningún guardia en todo el camino. –comentó el chico, mirando hacia la puerta de la celda, podía verla vibrar por los golpes que de seguro su clon estaba haciendo, confundido ante la traición de Cindy y herido mortalmente ante la apatía que le tenían- ¿Estaban ustedes solos?

\- El lugar funciona con Inteligencia Artificial, lo apagué cuando Malche estaba vigilando tu llegada. –la chica se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y lideró el camino de regreso- Te dije cientos de veces que si no te encargabas de tu clon, él volvería. Aunque admiro su astucia. No supimos de él todo este tiempo. Mientras nosotros trabajábamos, él estuvo empujando los límites y privilegios de nuestros títulos como representantes de la Tierra. Él se dio la gran vida mientras yo tuve que escuchar aburridos discursos de paz entre planetas insectos. –se quejó.

Jimmy rodó los ojos, sabía que ese era un buen " _Te lo dije_ " y ella solo iba por la mitad de su alarde.

\- Además. –Cindy se giró, con una sonrisa victoriosa- Una vez más sirvió mi plan de timar a tus enemigos haciéndome pasar por su aliada fácil de manipular. –sus ojos cayeron sobre el anillo de compromiso, se giró bruscamente para caminar de frente y que él no pudiese ver más que su espalda.

El castaño frunció el ceño y acortó la distancia entre ambos, tomándola del brazo para que se detuviese. Sí, el truco de Cindy les había funcionado varias veces, sus enemigos nunca se esperaban la traición. Hasta el pequeño saludo que la chica le había dado por la videollamada, ese movimiento de su mentón, era planeado, como un indicativo de que comenzaba la función y siguiera su plan. Pero Cindy no se estaba pavonando como era de esperarse de ella.

En realidad… lucía… ¿Culpable?

\- Espera. –Jimmy buscó su mirada esmeralda y sintió una punzada de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que ella le estaba huyendo- No me digas… -abrió los ojos y miró hacia la celda cerrada- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Ella se soltó de golpe y lo miró con asombro, casi dolida por su desconfianza pero él negó con fuerza.

\- No me refiero a algo físico.

Después de todos esos años, sería un estúpido si no confiase en ella o sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Entonces a qué, Neutron? –Cindy se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- Él se veía sinceramente interesado en ti. No te estaba usando ¿Verdad? No… como usualmente creen los otros que están haciendo.

Una larga pausa precedió y el silencio le otorgó la respuesta afirmativa que ella no le dio.

\- No te confundas. –aclaró la chica- No es que este enamorada de Malche o que me guste. –sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta- Pero él es una parte de ti y pude ver ciertos rasgos que tienen en común, solo que… fue como ver si tu gran ego sacara lo peor de ti. Por un lado sentí preocupación. Pero aun así, hacía cosas que tú nunca, –sonrió con dolor- créeme, nunca, harías.

Y la vio observar otra vez el anillo de compromiso, acariciarlo casi de forma distraída.

\- Ni siquiera puedes decir que soy tu novia. –la escuchó susurrar- Y él en menos de veinticuatro horas me pidió ser su esposa, su emperatriz. No tienes idea de cómo se sintió escuchar tu voz, ver tu rostro, tu mirada, decirme esas cosas. –levantó el rostro para encararlo- Pero saber que no eras tú.

\- Cindy… -observó alrededor y cuando confirmó que estaban solos se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos- ¿Sabes por qué te he insistido estos últimos años para que pasáramos en estas fechas en la misma isla en que naufragamos de niños?

La chica lo observó con curiosidad y dudosa miró las manos de ambos, el cómo él la tocaba con extrema delicadeza.

\- No…

\- Porque era la única forma de celebrar algo que sabía que si te decía la verdad me matarías. –sonrió culpable, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando admitía que uno de sus experimentos se había salido de control por su egocentrismo- ¿Recuerdas cuando te secuestraron esos esclavistas y te llevaron a un planeta para ser vendida al mejor postor?

\- Si ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Terminé explotando todo el planeta semanas después. –comentó con una sonrisa.

Si, esa era su chica.

\- Exacto. –tragó y soltó una de las manos de Cindy para rascarse la nuca, solo le alegraba que ya no estuviese armada o su vida estaría próxima a correr peligro- Para no ocasionar un problema mayor cuando fui a rescatarte, me escabullí en el planeta y te busqué.

\- Lo recuerdo. –ella enmarcó una ceja, ligeramente molesta- Me compraste y me hiciste creer que eras un alienígena pervertido. Casi te pateo el trasero si no fuese porque rebelaste tu identidad.

\- Lo recuerdo. –una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios de Jimmy- Pero olvidas una parte importante.

\- ¿Cuál…?

\- El contrato de compra.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero fingías ser un alienígena reptiliano llamado Jiisa. –sonrió nerviosa- En el contrato me volví la esposa de Jiisa, el cual no existe. –abrió los ojos- ¿Verdad?

\- En realidad….

Cindy se soltó, alarmada y la ira llegó a sus ojos.

\- James Neutron, más te vale decirme que no estoy casada con un tal Jiisa de quien sabe qué planeta. –amenazó, señalándolo con su dedo índice hasta casi tocarle la nariz- Porque juro que te mato.

\- No, no estás casada con un tal Jiisa. –él levantó sus manos en símbolo de paz- Pero… -dio un paso hacia atrás- Estás casada conmigo.

La vio perder color. Esa no era buena señal ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- El contrato que firmé en ese momento lo hice con mi nombre real. Y según las leyes de ese planeta, en el momento en que el contrato saliera de órbita se volvía legal. Al inicio no lo pensé demasiado, pero cuando nos dieron todo ese poder como representantes de la Tierra después de que explotaras el planeta… -se encogió de hombros, culpable- Me dio curiosidad revisar los registros de la Confederación Espacial. El contrato debía tener algún tipo de tecnología burocrática, porque estamos registrados como una pareja casada. Como un dato interesante, somos los primeros humanos registrados en la Confederación Espacial.

Mientras se explicaba, nervioso, notaba que Cindy abría más los ojos y su boca. En un segundo creyó que iba a dislocarse la mandíbula o sus ojos se saldrían como si fuese una caricatura. No lucía molesta, sino aterradoramente sorprendida. En el fondo hubiese querido otra emoción. Cualquiera. Pero ella lo miraba como si esperara una explicación o algo que volviera todo eso una broma.

\- Por eso no eres mi novia. No lo has sido por años…

\- Porque soy tu esposa. –susurró ella, parpadeando por fin.

\- Exacto. –asintió- Y te lo iba a decir hoy si no hubiese pasado todo esto. Porque ahora tenemos la mayoría de edad legal para que tenga validez en la Tierra… -se encogió de hombros- En el deslizador dejé… bueno…

Una caja pequeña. No con un anillo de compromiso como el que su clon le había puesto y que le era increíblemente irritante. No. La caja contenía dos alianzas de matrimonio. Jimmy había planeado todo, la explicación con diapositivas, la posibilidad de que ella se enojara, los planes para calmarla, una cena romántica y el lugar perfecto para enseñarle las alianzas y conquistarla. Pero todo había salido mal y ahora sentía que ella estaba a punto de volverse viuda por decisión propia.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó sorprendida- ¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?

\- No lo sé…

Sí, lo sabía. En el fondo temía que ella creyera que era algo demasiado grande o aterrador, que era algo que había que romper o anular. Todos esos años no habían vivido como una pareja de casados. Jimmy lo sabía. Pero había algo reconfortante en saber que eso estaba ahí, que sin importar las peleas que tuviesen o los problemas en los que se metieran, había algo seguro entre ambos. Él necesitaba esa seguridad, ese título que no se acaba con un fácil " _Terminamos_ " que podía salir en medio de una pelea irracional. Ambos se amaban, era consciente de ello. Ese sentimiento extraño, caótico e inexplicable estaba ahí y quería pasar su vida con ella. Por Einstein, tal vez hasta hicieran una familia, juntos ¿Quién sabía? Esas eran probabilidades, pero ese registro, ese contrato, ese matrimonio no era una probabilidad, era algo real.

Y era un maldito egoísta, lo sabía. No podía justiciarse de otra manera. No era ningún santo ni príncipe azul.

Ella lo miró fijamente, la probabilidad de que lo golpeara, que le gritara y hasta que todo terminara lo asustó. No había calculado que todo eso ocurriese, que ella se enterara de la verdad de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué harás con Malche?

Jimmy parpadeó.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Tu Clon Malvado. –señaló hacia la puerta con el campo de fuerza- El que está encerrado sin comida ni agua.

\- No sé si a Venecia le guste la idea, pero pensaba dejarlo encerrado aquí, tal vez sustituir la Inteligencia Artificial con una extensión de Goddard para que lo vigile y me mantenga al tato de todo. –antes de darse cuenta su cerebro ya estaba trabajando en la solución, agradecido por la distracción- No confío en las prisiones espaciales, tal vez sea hora de armar una aquí, en la Tierra, para nuestros enemigos. Y cree un sistema de re-educación para ellos, comenzando con Malche. –se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces deberíamos quedarnos por aquí. –indicó ella- En preferencia no en esta isla, el aroma a cenizas y fango no es muy agradable, pero tal vez en el corazón de Venecia.

Él la observó con extrañeza y más aún cuando ella comenzó a caminar por el psiquiátrico, de vuelto a la salida y directo hacia el deslizador. No estaba molesta ni alterada. No lucía nerviosa, ni impresionada.

\- Este es el plan, Neutron. –Cindy saltó al interior del deslizador que se movió sobre las brumosas aguas como un pequeño bote salvavidas- Vamos a ir a Venecia, vas a trabajar en estas instalaciones a tiempo parcial y te ayudaré a vigilar a tu Clon Malvado para que no escape. Pero… -se cruzó de brazos- No te saldrá todo tan fácil.

\- No entiendo…

Jimmy saltó junto a ella e ingresó las coordenadas al corazón de Venecia, cerca de la plaza de San Marcos.

\- Lo quiero todo Neutron y quiero que te esfuerces de la mejor manera. –continuó Cindy- Nos vamos a hospedar en un buen hotel, vas a preparar algo romántico aunque debas ver todas las películas cursis del mundo a la velocidad de la luz. Y vas a proponerme matrimonio. –tomó el anillo de compromiso y el sol golpeó sobre el diamante haciéndolo centellar- No necesito uno de estos. –y lo lanzó al agua cuando el deslizador comenzó a moverse- Pero más te vale conseguir unas alianzas y vas a usar la tuya. Todo el tiempo. Sin excusas.

Él intentó no sonreír. Por lo menos esa última parte lo tenía totalmente cubierta.

\- No voy a cambiar mi apellido por el tuyo.

Bien, podía lidiar con eso. En realidad no esperaba menos de ella.

\- Tal vez use algo como Cindy Vortex-Neutron. –meditó.

\- ¿No preferirías ponerlo en orden alfabético? –aventuró él, avanzando hacia la rubia que había decidido poner toda la distancia posible entre ambos a pesar de que era casi imposible dado el tamaño de su transporte- ¿Qué tal Neutron-Vortex? –picó, apoyando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo femenino, atrapándola entre el deslizador y él.

Eso le gustaba más y definitivamente no odiaba ni un segundo de todo eso.

\- ¿Qué tal si te doy un golpe? –propuso Cindy en su lugar.

Bien, seguía enojada y era justo. Pero no se apartó y retiró sus manos para darle algo de libertad.

\- Y tendrás que hablar con mi familia sobre esto. –continuó la rubia- No sé qué sea peor, decirles que llevamos casados todos estos años o inventarles que en uno de nuestros viajes nos casamos y huimos a Venecia. Pero ahora es tu responsabilidad lidiar con eso. Yo no planeo ayudarte.

Ahora él sentía la sangre drenar su rostro. Cindy sonrió divertida al notarlo y lo abrazó por el cuello, acercando su rostro a él.

\- Entonces, estos últimos años, cuando te esforzabas tanto para que fuéramos a la Isla y pasáramos juntos, era… ¿Por qué estabas celebrando nuestro aniversario de bodas?

La sangre volvió. En exceso. Jimmy sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apartó ligeramente la mirada. Eso sonaba cursi y tonto cuando lo escuchaba en voz alta. El repentino deseo de explotar algo para equilibrarse mentalmente lo invadió pero se contuvo.

\- Hey… -la voz susurrante de Cindy hizo que se olvidara de todo y notó que ella sonreía- Eso ha sido muy romántico. Me sorprendes, Jimmy, de forma muy agradable. –se apoyó contra su pecho, mientras la brisa agitaba su cabello- Solo por eso no te he pateado el trasero.

Y lo agradecía profundamente.

\- Así que en su lugar iré de compras en Venecia y vendrás conmigo, es parte de tu castigo. –atacó, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa astuta.

\- Pero… -dejó caer sus hombros- ¿Para qué quieres ropa? En el hiper-cubo tenemos ropa para cualquier clima.

Y odiaba ir de compras.

Pero algo en la mirada esmeralda le hizo sentir su corazón acelerarse y su garganta se secó rápidamente. El par de esmeraldas centellaron con promesas que conocía bien y que había estado anhelando desde que habían arribado a la Isla el día anterior.

\- Ya tuvimos aniversarios, pero nunca tuvimos una luna de miel. –Cindy entrecerró los ojos, estirando su rostro para acortar la distancia entre ambos- Voy a necesitar hacer compras para eso ¿No crees?

Jimmy tragó pesadamente y asintió, sintiendo que su lengua se había dormido o toda su capacidad mental se había drenado. Ella tenía ese don en él, podía volverlo un tonto con un par de palabras cálidas chocando contra su boca seca o con una mirada cargada de promesas. Por suerte sus manos eran mucho más veloces y se encontró disfrutando de la presión que podía ejercer al atraerla a su cuerpo. Aún estaba frustrado con ella por la forma en que había jugado con sus celos, por eso necesitaba arrebatarla violentamente de todo y encerrarla entre sus brazos. Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Esa era una promesa.

\- Tu castigo será acompañarme a esas compras. –recalcó Cindy.

Él solo asintió y la escucho reírse contra su cuello cuando boqueó unos balbuceos que intentaron ser palabras. Algo le decía que entre el trabajo y Cindy no tendría tiempo para conocer Venecia. Pero no podía importarle menos.

\- Para ser un genio –susurró la rubia contra su oído- realmente puedes ser un tonto.

\- Lo sé. –la estrechó con fuerza, agradeciendo que su voz recordara que se suponía que tenía una mente brillante- Pero por esa razón te tengo a ti ¿No crees?

Ella lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, en una carcajada burlona y lo miró con diversión.

\- Buen inicio de la parte romántica, Neutron, pero aun no me impresionas.

\- Oh… solo dame tiempo, Vortex. –prometió, acorralándola contra el borde del deslizador y acercó sus labios a los femeninos- Como siempre, superaré tus expectativas.

\- Ególatra.

\- Igualmente. –y lo susurró como un halago justo antes de besarla, porque era la mejor forma de sellar un trato y su manera preferida de silenciarla.

En unos días más podría decir en voz alta a quien fuese que Cindy Vortex no era algo tan mundano como su novia. No. Ella era su esposa, _suya_. Ya quería ver si algún otro imbécil intentaba llamarla " _preciosa_ ". No importaba si tenía que aclarárselo al universo entero.

En realidad.

No sería tan difícil. Aunque seguramente ella lo mataría.

Pero era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar.

Al final, tal vez la había timado a ella por años al ocultarle sobre todo eso, pero en lugar de sentirse arrepentido, pensó mientras soltaba los cálidos labios para descender su boca hasta el cuello femenino, Jimmy se sentía premiado. Gratamente felicitado y con enormes cosas esperándole en el futuro inmediato. Algo inevitable si tenía su vida atada a Cindy Vortex y aspiraba a que eso fuese una constante hasta el final.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** ¿Qué les pareció? Me moría de ganas de introducir a esta serie de one-shots a nuestro Clon Malvado favorito.

Si, aquí tienen 18 años ambos.

Por si les interesa saber más del secuestro de Cindy puede ser leído en " _Atrapada_ ". La venganza y todo lo referente a la Confederación Espacial están en " _Nefasto Defecto_ " ¡Pero todo inicia en " _Distracción_ "!

Me daba tic en el ojo saber que nunca le dieron nombre al Clon Malvado. Así que ¡Ni modo! A ponerle nombre.

¿Dato Interesante? La información de Poveglia es real.

Me gustó jugar con la clásica traición de Cindy a Jimmy que se ve en la serie y darle el giro importante al asunto. Ya era hora de sacarle provecho a esta clásica fórmula.

Si, Jimmy y sus explicaciones con diapositivas para solucionar todo no pasan de moda ¿No es un encanto nuestro genio?

El Jimmy maduro ya no dice "mis enemigos" o "mis problemas". Sino "nuestros". Ya va aprendiendo el genio ¡Por fin! Algo es algo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo va dedicado a _latinVortex_ , ella me recordó que era una gran herramienta el Clon Malvado. Sí, es solo una introducción para él, con suerte y en otro one-shot aparecerá nuestro estimado.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
